Alguien Como Hans
by Aurora Auror
Summary: Es el último día de clases y Elsa, una chica enamorada, deberá enfrentar el eterno adiós de su amor platónico, Hans, a quien jamás se le ha ocurrido hablarle. Para mala suerte de ella, este es el último año de Hans, antes de entrar a la Universidad. ¿Qué más pasará? One-Shot. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns


**Alguien como Hans**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, al ver los créditos lloré porque salía Demi Lovato y porque a la vez mi nombre no estaba, propiedad mía es el DVD de la película y mi creatividad. Espero que lo disfruten! (Tengan piedad, lo escribí justo hoy y estaba muy mal emocionalmente el motivo lo verán al final)**

* * *

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

Es la madrugada, Anna y yo estamos tomando desayuno (un té, el mío con cucharadas de miel, una tostada con mantequilla y chocolates, por supuesto) mientras te narro. Como siempre, me toca ir a la escuela. La gran mayoría se queja, agregando que es 'aburrida', pero hoy creo que todos están ansiosos de asistir.

¿Por qué? Bueno, el curso acaba justo hoy, el verano está en su máximo esplendor y, para que este sea uno de los mejores años, se ha organizado un concurso de música, en el cual puedes cantar frente a todos, absolutamente todos los alumnos y profesores. El favorito del público se llevará un premio de 10 dólares.

Hoy el curso se acaba, sí, volveré al año siguiente, pero los Seniors, los de duodécimo grado no volverán a la escuela el próximo año, ya que es su último año escolar. Ese es el único problema que tengo: Se van. Él está entre ellos, este es su último año antes de entrar a la Universidad.

En mi diario, he escrito páginas y páginas sobre él, incluidos poemas, algunos dibujitos e incluso he impreso imágenes de él y las he adjuntado, pero este día marcará un antes y un después en mí. Lo sé. También debes saber que yo participo en este maldito concurso. Bueno, no tan maldito: La canción (La cual no planeo revelarte aún) es adecuada para expresar lo que siento y sé que es probable que me ponga a llorar mientras cante. Más no me importa, espero que por lo menos me note en el escenario, que me recuerde como la niña cursi que subió a cantar. ¿Qué? Espero que me recuerde algún modo.

Termino mi desayuno, voy al baño y me lavo los dientes. Con la mano derecha peino mi cabello, con la izquierda cepillo mis dientes y con la boca sujeto los aros que me colocaré hoy. Voy nerviosa, intranquila y algo triste por todo lo que sucederá él.

Mamá y yo esperamos a Anna, quien se demora una eternidad maquillándose y haciéndose las trencitas y arreglándose la falda…

Hasta que finalmente sale del baño, nos despedimos de Gerda (La Criada) y nos subimos al auto, directo a la escuela.

Hoy me toca Arte, donde aprenderemos a hacer un _pop art _con fotos nuestras, lo cual es pan comido. Seguido de clase doble de Historia, lo cual es mucho más fácil. Luego Geometría, lo cual es lo más fácil del mundo y donde saco las notas más altas. La última clase es de Deportes y hasta aquí llega mi día perfecto. No me gusta moverme, odio el sudor y soy lenta para correr. Después de la última asignatura, todos iremos al gimnasio, ya sea de público o de participantes, ya que es el esperado Festival de la Voz, junto con la fiesta que se organizará después de los alumnos que cantes. Habrá Hot-Dogs y también muchos aperitivos deliciosos.

Y como lo he estado desde el día en que me aceptaron para participar, estoy que me muero de los nervios. Temo desafinar, temo que nadie me aplauda, temo que él piense que soy un asco. Astrid, mi única amiga, me dijo que estaba muy bien para presentar, que todos me aplaudirían y que incluso me arrojarían rosas. Ojalá fuera cierto…

Mamá se detiene seis cuadras más lejos de casa, donde la señora Adriana vende almuerzos. Como Gerda se fracturó el brazo, no puede hacer mucho, entonces pasamos a comprar el almuerzo que ella no pudo preparar. Para serte honesta, el arroz con pollo que compramos me sabe a arcilla mezclada con plastilina. No me gusta, extraño la comida preparada por mi querida criada, pero bueno, debo agradecer que tenga algo para comer.

Reanudamos la marcha, sí, te cuento esto mientras mamá conduce. Anna escucha música, por lo que veo, es Miley Cyrus, _Wrecking Ball_, para ser precisa. Yo saco mi celular, conecto los auriculares y reproduzco a mi estimadísima Iggy Azalea, esa rapera logró marcar un antes y un después un mi vida: Yo antes pensaba que los raperos eran malas personas, que eran mala influencia y que su música estaba impregnada de pura mierda, pero ahora que le pongo atención, ellos sólo se están expresando, están contando cosas que les suceden o lo que sienten. _Work_, la canción de Iggy que escucho, habla de cómo ella dejó su hogar, a su madre, a Australia detrás, para poder cumplir su único sueño: Rapear. Al llegar a Miami con sólo dieciséis, la criticaron, diciendo que no cumplía con los requisitos básicos de ser rapera: Ser negra y fumar porro. Aún así, ella triunfó, superó las expectativas y está cómodamente instalada en Los Ángeles.

Mamá se vuelve a detener, esta vez para reabastecerse de gasolina. Anna me muestra las fotos que se tomó ayer con 'Rapunzel', cuyo verdadero nombre es **Ra**quel **Pun**yab Ment**zel**. .Zel. Su segundo nombre (Punyab) lo escogieron sus padres por sus constantes viajes a la India

Yo le digo Raquelita, porque sé que le molesta.

Mamá se vuelve subir, esta vez dando la marcha definitiva hasta el lugar que cada estudiante, niño o adolecente está condenado a asistir: La escuela. Arendelle High School es un edificio blanco, de cemento, de tres pisos de alto. Tiene siete salas de computación, más tres laboratorios y dos bibliotecas. No está de más agregar que tiene dos canchas, una de básquetball, otra de fútbol y el gimnasio techado. Esta escuela es privada, de ahí todos los 'lujos' que se nos brindan.

Mamá se detiene en una calle paralela al establecimiento. Nos da un beso en ambas mejillas, nos dice que nos portemos bien y me desea buena suerte en mi presentación. Le dice a Anna que se ponga en primera fila y que me grabe con el celular.

Nos hemos demorado cuarenta y cinco minutos y justo son las siete menos cinco de la mañana, aún faltan cinco minutos para que las clases empiecen.

Anna y yo vamos tomadas de la mano, ella va feliz y tararea Wrecking Ball hasta que ve a Rapunzel, con su cabello corto, teñido de café oscuro. Ella era rubia y tenía el cabello larguísimo, pero cuando descubrió que su madre, la que creía en ese momento como madre, la había secuestrado, se cortó el cabello y se lo tiñó, como gesto de emancipación, para luego buscar y buscar a sus padres, quienes viven en esta misma ciudad. Afortunadamente los encontró.

Astrid Hofferson, la chica de cabello tan claro como el mío y una trenza similar a la mía, se acerca hacia mí y me saluda. Todos dicen que nos parecemos, es verdad, físicamente. Psicológicamente, ella es la más valiente de las dos, así como la más atlética, la más sociable, la que tiene personalidad más fuerte y una actitud bastante decidida.

Entramos al aula justo en el momento en que la profesora Charlotte, la hippie que nos enseña arte, entra. Su cabello es castaño y larguísimo, es bajita, pero es muy divertida y tiene un collar de cuentas bastante bonito, así como tres anillos diferentes en los dedos anular de cada mano y pendientes con plumas.

Comienza su clase con un chiste y una adivinanza, como siempre, pero no te contaré toda la clase, es como si tuvieras que volver a la abominable escuela, estar sentado en una incómoda silla mientras lees lo que te digo.

**…**

Astrid y yo nos tomamos fotos mutuamente, para luego pasarlas al computador y editarlas, así hacer el Pop Art. Como estamos sentadas frente a la ventana, puedo ver lo que está sucediendo afuera. Niñas pequeñas saltando la cuerda, niños de séptimo camino al laboratorio, los de quinto –Anna incluida- a la cancha. Pero lo veo a él, acompañado de sus inseparables amigos: Eugene, Kristoff y Hiccup. Platónicos de Rapunzel, Anna y Astrid, respectivamente.

Aún no sé su nombre, en realidad lo supe y le envié una solicitud en Facebook, pero no me aceptó y lo olvidé. Comenzaba con H… Harold, Harry… aún no lo recuerdo y Astrid tampoco. Le decimos 'El Pelirrojo' por su color de cabello, pero tiene ojos verdes y unos labios seductores, nariz perfectamente trazada y una mirada que me derrite. No sabe de mi existencia, ni siquiera me reconoce por mi foto de perfil, ya que puse un Sinsajo y los demás fotos sólo las pueden ver mis amigos. No teníamos ningún amigo en común, creo que por eso no me aceptó. De portada tengo una foto de Oslo, donde me encantaría poder ir. Me encantaría ir a Noruega. Rápidamente cojo un frasquito de pintura de uñas y me mancho las manos con pintura rosa.

Le guiño un ojo a Astrid, me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la profesora, pido permiso para ir al baño y ella me lo concede.

Voy justo detrás de él, de él y sus amigos. Se dirigen al baño, el cual está a pasos del aula de Arte. Ellos entran al baño de los chicos y yo al de las chicas, pero no entro a las tazas, no tengo necesidades. Lavo mis manos que ensucié a propósito, en el baño de los chicos, justo al lado del de las mujeres, se escuchan carcajadas, de seguro el pelirrojo y sus amigos deben de estar haciendo travesuras. Generalmente odio que se rompan las reglas y que la gente las desobedezca, pero ahora se trata de mi pelirrojo, de mi osito Teddy de ojos verdes, y no me molesta en lo más mínimo que haga disturbios. Además debo ser comprensiva: Este es su último día de escuela, probablemente sea su último año juntos. Me apresuro en salir, con las manos chorreando agua con tonos de la Pantera Rosa cuando ¡Plaf! Impacto con algo duro.

¡He chocado con mi pelirrojo favorito! ¡He ensuciado su uniforme con agua mezclada con pintura rosa! Veo cómo sus amigos se burlan de mi torpeza y de cómo él se pone colorado, no sé si de vergüenza o de rabia. Tal vez las dos cosas juntas.

—¡Mira Westergaard! ¡Tienes rosa en tu camisa!—le dice Eugene.

—¡Si eres toda una nena!—lo secunda Hiccup

—¡Eres un 'princeso'!—agrega Kristoff.

—¡Aaaay!—dicen los tres, con voz aguda.

—¡Ya déjense!—dice él riendo—Tú fíjate por donde caminas

Y se van riendo a carcajadas. Yo me doy la vuelta, sobándome la nariz. Astrid me mira por la ventana, muerta de la risa. Me pongo colorada. ¡Choqué con mi platónico y mi mejor amiga me vio! ¡Qué horror!

Entro al aula, me siento y soy víctima de las burlas de Astrid, quien no para de reírse. De pronto, toda el aula se ríe, contagiados por Astrid. No tienen idea de por qué, pero ríen, con lágrimas en sus ojos. La profesora Charlotte se ríe con voz agudísima y estridente, con su collar moviéndose para todos lados.

Incluso, me sorprendo de estar riendo yo misma.

**…**

Es recreo, el primero de todo el día. Astrid y yo vamos a la cafetería, donde Janet, la señora que sirve comida, está dando un vaso de chocolate caliente gratis a cada uno. Nos ponemos en la larga fila y esperamos. Cuando veo a mi amiga, veo que se ha puesto bastante colorada y señala con la cabeza a lo que tenemos adelante: El pelirrojo, para mí Hiccup, para ella. También los acompañan Kristoff y Eugene, esos cuatro son inseparables. Para mí hasta van al baño juntos.

Astrid no me habla, de modo que la fila se me hace interminable. Si ella no me habla yo me aburro, así de sencillo. Ya es su turno, el de los cuatro. Westergaard es el último en recibir su vaso y al voltearse, choca accidentalmente conmigo y derrama todo el contenido del vaso en mi uniforme, en mi falda.

Sus tres amigos y Astrid estallan en risas de nuevo, ellos por la torpeza de él. Ella, por que el chocolate dio aparar en mi falda y parece que me he orinado.

—Disculpa—me dice, antes de esta vez comprar un vaso con chocolate caliente, dar media vuelta y salir de la Cafetería con sus amigos riendo a carcajadas.

Astrid y yo recibimos nuestros vasos y vamos a comer a la Biblioteca, donde está más tranquilo y puedo ocultarme tras una repisa con libros mientras me cambio la falda. Ella sigue riendo, yo estoy avergonzada: ¡He chocado dos veces con él y uno de los dos queda en ridículo!

La campana suena, justo cuando subo el cierre de la falda y procuro salir de la Biblioteca. Llegamos corriendo al aula de Historia, justo antes de que entre el profesor Martins con fichas sobre la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pan comido.

**…**

Luego de Historia (En la ficha de trabajo saqué una A), Geometría (donde calculamos área y volumen de un cono y un cilindro, respondí correctamente a las preguntas), nos encontramos en el gimnasio techado.

Al llegar diviso que está mi pelirrojo y sus amigos sentados en las gradas. Están fumando. ¿Qué fuman? No sé. Sólo sé que estoy mirando como sus labios se curvan para absorber el humo y luego soplarlo. ¡Se ve tan lindo fumando!

El profesor Grey, un hombre de aproximadamente veintipocos, bastante musculoso y que usa una camisa que resalta sus abdominales, nos hace ponernos en parejas. Astrid y yo debemos huir del profesor, quien cuando atrapa a alguna pareja, éstos deben perseguir hasta que todos hayan perseguido al menos una vez.

Astrid me sujeta firmemente por la mano, pero ella corre mucho más rápido que yo, de modo que sin querer la suelto y quedo sola en medio de la cancha.

No la encuentro, es tan rápida que ha desaparecido en medio de todos los demás. ¡Qué rabia! Como una idiota comienzo a pasearme entre mis compañeros Pero Astrid no está, no la veo. Ahí están las cotillas: Charlotte LaBouf y Ariel, Astrid no está atrás de ellas. Detrás de Úrsula (la más gorda del grado) tampoco. Ni siquiera está hablando sobre videojuegos con Eric; ¿Acaso consiguió la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter y se la puso encima?

—¡Buu!—dice algo a mis espaldas, algo que me agarra por los hombros a la vez que me grita.

Yo grito, asustada. Entonces me volteo y veo que no es nadie más ni menos que Astrid. ¡Me asustó! Y toda la clase está mirándome… Incluso él, muerto de la risa por cómo grité asustada.

—¡Astrid!

—Jejeje—dice riéndose—Lo lamento, es que me encanta cuando gritas.

Luego de este estúpido juego en parejas nos toca jugar a lo que queramos ya sea fútbol, vóleibol o básquetbol. Como no soy buena en ninguno de esos tres deportes, pido permiso para ir a la Biblioteca a estudiar.

En realidad no hay exámenes en tres semanas más y no quiero estudiar, sólo quiero relajarme porque el final del día está cerca, y supongo que tú también te pones nervioso cuando vas a presentar frente a un enorme público ¿O me equivoco?

En la Biblioteca siempre hay café y chocolate caliente, un vaso de cada uno logra aliviarme y estar más relajada, luego comienzo a estudiar por interés propio. El pesado ejemplar de Historia que saqué habla sobre la Cultura China antes de que sus puertos se abrieran. Esta materia es del próximo grado, pero es mejor comenzar el año informada, digo yo.

Y así es como pasaré esta hora: Leyendo.

Aunque poco puedo concentrarme en las letras y palabras, estoy bastante cohibida porque tendré que cantar. ¿Desafinaré? ¿Mi voz será angelical como para enamorarlo? ¿Cantaré tan mal como para que se burle de mí? ¿Sus amigos le dirán "Mira Westergaard, es la chica tonta y fea que ha chocado contigo. Cantó horrible, no crees"?

Bueno, puede que pase. Puede que no. Sólo quiero cantar y que él me recuerde como la chica que chocó con él y después cantó una canción cursi sobre el escenario, dirigida a quizá quién de todos los chicos de la secundaria.

**…**

Ya es la hora, me pongo en la fila y me pegan un número que indica que seré la cuarta en presentar. Estamos justo detrás del escenario que instalaron quince minutos antes. Es triste que Astrid no vaya a cantar, de ser así estaría hablando con alguien en esta maldita fila y no mirando cómo los demás se divierten con sus amigos.

¿Cantaré bien? Nadie me ha escuchado. Nadie. Ni Anna, ni mis padres, ni Astrid, ni Gerda.

Además debo sumarle que hoy es el día en que los Seniors se van, de modo que serán los más quisquillosos del público. Y mi pelirrojo es uno de ellos.

¿Logrará reconocerme? Yo creo que sí, soy la chica que lo ensucia con agua rosada, la que se empapó con su chocolate, la que lo quiere secretamente…

Dejaré de calentarme la cabeza con amores no correspondidos y me fijaré en el presente: Si canto mal, Anna quedará en ridículo. Le contó a todos los de su grado que su hermana mayor iba a cantar y les pidió que en cuanto yo subiera al escenario, ellos me aplaudieran y me hicieran barra.

La opinión de los demás no me importa, yo sólo quiero cantar esta canción porque representa lo que he sentido desde que lo vi por primera vez. Lo que siento hoy al ser el último día en que lo veo. ¿A qué Universidad entrará? ¿Qué estudiará? ¿Se irá de la cuidad? ¿Con cuantas chicas se besará? No sé, no quiero saberlo, jamás lo sabré.

La fila está ordenada de acuerdo a la presentación de cada uno, yo estoy de las cuartas. Llaman a las primeras: Dos chicas negras que al desaparecer y subir al escenario, logro escuchar que interpretan '_Starships_' de Nicki Minaj.

El segundo es un chico bastante atractivo, de cabello caoba y ojos azules que sube y canta una canción que derrita a la mayoría de las chicas, mientras que logra abucheos de los chicos: '_Baby_' de Justin Bieber.

Soy un caso extraño: No estoy vuelta loca al escucharlo interpretar esa canción de hecho, prefiero mil veces las parodias de Baby que la canción real.

La chica que está delante de mí, una pelirroja, sube. Comienzo a tiritar. Las canciones tienen un promedio de duración de tres minutos, muy poco tiempo para que alcance a relajarme.

Tan nerviosa estoy que escucho fragmentos de la canción: '_'I'm gonna love you until you hate me_'' Mi labio inferior tiembla, mi estómago esta tenso, mi vista se nubla y mis rodillas parecen estar hechas de lana. '_'Like the black widow baby_''

Con los pocos pedazos que escucho logro descubrir que la pelirroja cantó 'Black Widow' de Iggy Azalea y Rita Ora.

Entonces es el turno de la cuarta, la chica número cuatro. La profesora Charlotte es la presentadora y la escucho decir al micrófono:

—La siguiente participante tiene trece años, es de octavo, es cabecilla de su grado y a mí me ha encantado con su personalidad y belleza, démosle la bienvenida a… ¡Elsa Amdahl!

Entonces subo al escenario, algo tiesa. Me aplauden. Yo veo en la primera fila, a la izquierda a Anna, Rapunzel y varias amigas más, con Astrid junto a ellas. En la primera fila, pero en el lado derecho está el pelirrojo y sus amigos, quienes parecen reconocerme como la chica torpe de hoy. Incluso parece que están riéndose de mí, puesto que me apuntan y comentan entre ellos. Veo que el pelirrojo sonríe.

—¿Y qué nos va a cantar, señorita Amdahl?

—Una canción de amor—se produce un grito de excitación por parte del público—Pero que habla sobre una relación rota—se produce un 'Aww' por parte del público.

Veo que él me mira perplejo. Creo que jamás se le cruzó que yo cantaría algo así. Está más que claro que a las rubias nos ven como tontas y que cantarían esas típicas canciones Pop que hablan de cualquier cosa. Bueno, aquí estoy para decirle que yo soy una rubia inteligente y que escucho música que representa lo que siento.

—¿El DJ sabe cual canción va a interpretar?

—Sí, ya le envié el karaoke.

Me aplauden de nuevo y la música comienza a sonar, un piano para ser específica. Yo tomo aire, la secundaria entera parece reconocer que es lo que cantaré y suspiran de emoción. Abro la boca, dejo que mis cuerdas vocales vibren y reflejen el sonido. Canto, con la esperanza de que él descubra que me dirijo a él.

_I heard that your settled down **(**_**_Escuché que te habías asentado)_**_  
That you found a girl and you're married now **(**_**_que encontraste a una chica, y que ahora estás casado.)_**_  
I heard that your dreams came true **(**_**_Escuché que tus sueños se hicieron realidad,)_**_  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you** (**_**_Supongo que ella te dio cosas que yo no te di.)_**

_Old friend, why are you so shy? **(**_**_Viejo amigo, ¿por qué eres tan tímido?)_**_  
It ain't like you to hold back **(**_**_No soy como tú, como para reprimirme)_**_  
Or hide from the lie **(**_**_o esconderme de la mentira.)_**

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited **(**_**_Odio aparecer de repente, sin invitación,)_**_  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it **(**_**_pero no podía permanecer alejada, no podía afrontarlo.)_**_  
I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded **(**_**_Esperaba que vieras mi cara, y te hiciera recordar,)_**_  
That for me, it isn't over **(**_**_que para mí, no ha terminado.)_**

Suspiro, la canción ha causado el efecto deseado: Todos me miran atentamente, atentos a mis reacciones. Aquí viene la parte decisiva.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you **(**_**_Olvídalo, encontraré a alguien como tú,)_**_  
I wish nothing but the best for you two **(**_**_no deseo nada, salvo lo mejor para vosotros.)_**_  
Don't forget me, I beg** (**_**_No me olvides, te lo suplico,)_**_  
I remember you said: **(**_**_recuerdo que dijiste)_**_  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" **(**_**_"A veces permanece el amor, pero otras en cambio duele")_**_  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" **(**_**_"A veces permanece el amor, pero otras en cambio duele")_**

_You'd know how the time flies **(**_**_Ya sabes cómo pasa el tiempo,)_**_  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives **(**_**_ayer era el mejor momento de nuestras vidas,)_**_  
We were born and raised in a summery haze **(**_**_nacimos y fuimos criados en una bruma veraniega,)_**_  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days **(**_**_unidos por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria.)_**

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited **(**_**_Odio aparecer de repente, sin invitación,)_**_  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it **(**_**_pero no podía permanecer alejada, no podía afrontarlo.)_**_  
I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded** (**_**_Esperaba que vieras mi cara, y te hiciera recordar,)_**_  
That for me, it isn't over **(**_**_que para mí, no ha terminado.)_**

Suspiro de nuevo. Agotada de tanto cantar, agotada de tanto gasto emocional. Lo extrañaré mucho, mucho. Se va para siempre, es poco probable que lo vuelva a ver. Siento esa opresión en el pecho, siento que algo quiere salir.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you **(**_**_Olvídalo, encontraré a alguien como tú,)_**_  
I wish nothing but the best for you two **(**_**_no deseo nada, salvo lo mejor para vosotros.)_**_  
Don't forget me, I beg **(**_**_No me olvides, te lo suplico,)_**_  
I remember you said: **(**_**_recuerdo que dijiste)_**_  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" **(**_**_"A veces permanece el amor, pero otras en cambio duele")_**

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares **(**_**_Nada se puede comparar, sin preocupaciones ni cuidados.)_**_  
Regrets and mistakes they're memories made **(**_**_Los arrepentimientos y errores están hechos de recuerdos.) _**_  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? **(**_**_¿Quién podría haber sabido lo agridulce que esto sabría?)_**

Al menos esto está por terminar, mi pecho arde, mis ojos arden, mi garganta se quiebra. 'Eso' ya está por salir. Canto con voz algo quebrada

__Nevermind, I'll find someone like you **(**_**_Olvídalo, encontraré a alguien como tú,)_**_  
I wish nothing but the best for you two **(**_**_no deseo nada, salvo lo mejor para vosotros.)_**_  
Don't forget me, I beg **(**_**_No me olvides, te lo suplico,)_**_  
I remember you said: **(**_**_recuerdo que dijiste)_**_  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" **(**_**_"A veces permanece el amor, pero otras en cambio duele")_**_  
__

A una estrofa de terminar, la nariz ya me moquea, me tiemblan las manos y mi voz corre el riesgo de perder el color. Pero alzo la voz hago caso omiso de mis sentimientos. No abro mi corazón y canto el final:

__Nevermind, I'll find someone like you **(**_**_Olvídalo, encontraré a alguien como tú,)_**_  
I wish nothing but the best for you two **(**_**_no deseo nada, salvo lo mejor para vosotros.)_**_  
Don't forget me, I beg** (**_**_No me olvides, te lo suplico,)_**_  
I remember you said: **(**_**_recuerdo que dijiste)_**_  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" **(**_**_"A veces permanece el amor, pero otras en cambio duele")_**_  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" **(**_**_"A veces permanece el amor, pero otras en cambio duele")_**_

Una lágrima corre por mi mejilla. Inmediatamente, cuando termino de cantar y cierro mi boca, todos se ponen de pie y me aplauden. Me ovacionan. Me arrojan besos, me toman fotos. Algunas chicas lloran también. Otras abrazan a sus novios con ganas. Otras me miran felices y sonrientes, como si yo hubiera hecho algo muy bueno al mundo.

Anna me grabó, tal como le prometió a mamá, pero veo cómo se soba la nariz y se seca las lágrimas. Astrid, la chica dura y ruda, también tiene su lado sensible y me mira con ojos compasivos. Ella es la única que sabe de mi enamoramiento hacia al pelirrojo, pero nunca le expliqué lo mucho que me costaría dejarlo ir.

Por su parte el pelirrojo me aplaude de pie también. Veo que la canción también lo ha hecho ponerse sentimental, al igual que sus amigos, quienes me miran con rostros serios pero con ojos vidriosos. Rápidamente salgo del escenario, y todavía se escuchan los aplausos

**…**

Espero atrás del escenario junto a los que ya han presentado hasta que el último en cantar se retira y nos llaman a todos para que subamos al escenario de nuevo. Va a ser la premiación.

—¡Qué presentaciones tuvimos hoy día!—dice la profesora Charlotte, cuyos collares están empapados de lágrimas—¡Vimos talento, escuchamos voces igualísimas al canto de las sirenas y nos divertimos mucho! ¡Es hora de elegir al ganador!

Se produce un aplauso por parte de todos.

—Los más aplaudidos fueron: Nicholas Harvey con '_A Kiss'_ de Eminem, Cassandra Jones con '_Who Says_' de Selena Gomez, Peyton Blue con '_Billie Jean'_ de Michael Jackson y Elsa Amdahl con '_Someone Like You'_ de Adele—dice la profesora y todos nos aplauden.

—¡Es hora de ver quién se queda en el cuarto lugar!—dice—¡Y veremos quién recibe más aplausos!

Me pongo nerviosa, los cuatro que estamos aquí fuimos lo más aplaudidos, los que se 'robaron' el Festival de la Voz. Esto sin duda estará muy reñido.

—¡Para Peyton!—dice la profesora y todos aplauden, aunque el verdadero barullo se escucha en la esquina izquierda de la última fila—¡Para Elsa!—todos me aplauden, todos me ovacionan—¡Para Nicholas!—le aplauden todos, salvo que la mayoría de los de sexto grado parecen estar furiosos y no aplauden—¡Para Cassandra!—ella recibe la misma cantidad de aplausos que yo.

—Bien—dice la profesora—Supongo que ya sabemos quién quedó en cuarto lugar y ese es…. ¡Nicholas Harvey! ¡Felicidades!

Se produce un aplauso masivo, le entregan su cheque y él se retira.

—¡Quedan solo tres y veremos quienes pasarán a la final y se disputarán el premio mayor!—¡Un aplauso para Peyton!—Un aplauso apagado se produce—¡Para Cassandra!—todos, absolutamente todos le aplauden, incluso Anna—¡Un aplauso para Elsa!—varios me aplauden, excepto el grupo de amigos de Cassandra, de modo que no fui la más aplaudida.

—¡El tercer lugar se lo lleva Peyton Blue!—anuncia—¡Muy buena interpretación! ¡Igualito al Rey del Pop!

Cuando se retira, quedamos Cassandra y yo. Ella recibió más aplausos, esto ya está decidido. Ya perdí.

—¿Quién será la ganadora?—pregunta—¡Los que apoyan a Cassie que se pongan de pie!—tres cuartos del público se paran y me dejan más que decepcionada, un cuarto me prefiere. Sólo uno.

Al menos Anna, sus amigas, Astrid y el pelirrojo y su banda no se ponen de pie por Cassanda.

—¡Los que apoyan a Elsie que se pongan de pie!—grita y, para sorpresa mía, todos, absolutamente todos se ponen de pie. ¡Todos! ¡Me aplauden, me ovacionan, me felicitan!

—¡La ganadora del Festival de la Voz de Arendelle, edición 2014 es la señorita Elsa Amdahl!—un enorme aplauso se produce—¡Y también aplaudámosle a la señorita Jones por su participación y por haber quedado en el segundo lugar!

Yo también le aplaudo, debo admitir que de pequeña estuve obsesionada con Selena desde que la vi en 'Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place'. Ella baja del escenario, no sin antes darme un abrazo y felicitarme hasta que quedo solo yo en el escenario.

—¡Ella es Elsa Delle, la chica que nos robó el corazón! ¡La del amor imposible! ¡La chica que nos enamoró a todos con su voz!—dice—Entreguémosle el cheque de… ¡Diez dólares!—todos me aplauden—¡Más este MP3! Ahora, como profesora de este lugar, declaro oficialmente que todos pueden festejar.

**…**

Nadie me deja avanzar, todos me dicen que canto muy bien, me preguntan quién es el afortunado, me dicen que lloraron junto a mí. Llego donde Anna y Astrid, quienes me abrazan. Me sirvo una porción de papas fritas y una vaso con bebida. Astrid y Anna llegan a mi lado.

—¡No sabía que tanto te afecta que se vaya!—me dice Astrid—¡Al menos te conoce como la chica de la voz de ángel!

—¡Elsa, estoy muy orgullosa de ti!—me dice Anna—¡Cantaste hermoso, le pusiste sentimiento! ¡Esa lágrima nos mató a todos!

—Gracias chicas sus palabras me tienen muy feliz—digo y todas seguimos charlando, riendo y divirtiéndonos. Después de todo, es el ultimo día de clases.

Y como ustedes deben suponer, ya ha terminado la historia. Pues no. Queda un poquito.

Me quedo sola, me siento en una silla y comienzo a tararear Someone Like You. Pienso en que el pelirrojo se va y que al menos canté diciendo que nunca encontraré a alguien como él.

—Hola, Elsa—dice una voz a mis espaldas. Me volteo, y es el. ¡El pelirrojo!

—Hola…

—Hans—dice—Mi nombre es Hans Westergaard.

—Hola, Hans.

—Quería decirte que me encantó verte cantar, te veías muy bien ahí arriba. Felicidades por haber ganado, desde que comenzaste a cantar yo siempre confié en que lo harías bien—procede a marcharse, pero yo debo confesarle…

—¡Hans!—se voltea hacia mí—Como este es tu último día en la escuela, creo que es justo que sepas…

—¿Qué sepa qué?

—Que canté esa canción pensando en ti—digo—Nunca encontraré a alguien como tú, nunca habrá alguien que me guste como me gustaste tú.

El se acerca hacia mí, acaricia mi rosto con una de sus manos y lentamente deposita sus labios sobre los míos. Rápidamente los quita. No alcanzó a ser beso, pero al menos fue algo.

—Y yo nunca encontraré a alguien que me ame tanto como me amaste tú—dice—Adiós.

Y me deja sola. ¿Cómo crees que debería sentirme? ¿Mal? ¿Triste? Pues sí, estoy atrapada en un agujero de desolación, se va. Puede irse de la ciudad, hacer feliz a otra chica, tener hijos, casarse, ser un empresario exitoso... Este fue su último día escolar, quizá que cosas le esperan en la Universidad.

Producto de mi timidez no le confesé que me gustaba desde tres años, producto de mi timidez no le dije que me aceptara en Facebook, producto de mi timidez no le dije que al estar enamorada de él rechacé otros noviazgos que podrían haber durado hasta mi vejez.

Bueno, problema mío.

Hoy llegaré a casa, mamá y papá verán el video. Llorarán y me felicitarán. Yo me acostaré y pensaré que nunca, pero nunca habrá alguien tan lindo y perfecto como Hans. Él me gustó de una forma especial y creo que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que lo pueda olvidar.

Espero algún día encontrar a alguien como Hans.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Yo aquí, recién publiqué un capítulo de ''Arendelle Cabaret'' y espero que este humilde One-Shot les haya gustado.**

**Aquí en Chile, los estudiantes del curso superior (Aquí se le dice 'Cuarto Medio' en otros países equivale al 'Duodécimo Grado') pueden salir tres semanas antes que toda la escuela. Bueno, resulta que el día Lunes fue la fecha en la que salían los estudiantes de Cuarto Medio y entre ellos iba alguien muy, muy especial para mí. **

**Es un chico, su nombre es Camilo y estoy loca por él. Me enamoré de él. Pero nunca le hablé. Nunca me atreví. Se fue para siempre, mañana Sábado es su graduación y entrará a la Universidad. :( **

**Bueno, me inspiré en esa experiencia y publiqué este OS. Me pareció ideal representarla con Hans y Elsa, mis personajes favoritos y el Helsa es mi pairing favorito :D**

**Me pareció adecuado incluir la escena de la canción Someone Like You, ya que su letra es preciosa y trata justo de lo que sentí ese día. Alabada sea Adele :-)**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Los aburrí? ¿Los hice perder tiempo valioso?**

**Si es así, lo siento, pero necesitaba escribir esta pequeña y humilde historia :D**

**¡Hasta Luego! ¡Nos vemos en 'Arendelle Cabaret', próximamente!**

**PD: ¿Ves este cuadrito de aquí abajo? ¡Puedes dejar un review! ¡Es gratis!**


End file.
